Information dialogue systems gained widespread use and are used in various fields of social life, such as, for example, organizing automatic knowledge tests, an automated customer support service, disease diagnostics, and so forth. However, existing information dialogue systems are aimed at solving narrow profile tasks; therefore, they can only support a dialogue on a given topic. In addition, most existing information dialogue systems are not able to form a response in a natural language, or impart emotional overtone to a generated response, or to interact with other information systems and subsystems. The essential disadvantage is the fact that an end user who interacts with such systems has no possibility to train existing information dialogue systems. Most often the user interacts with the information dialogue systems which contain preliminarily filled knowledge databases, without having the possibility to customize the information dialogue system according to his own preferences.
The above-mentioned abilities can allow for performing two-way exchange of information, instructions, and commands between the user and the information dialogue system, and conducting a meaningful dialogue, thereby creating for the user the impression of communicating with a living interlocutor. Furthermore, much more effective problem solving may be provided.
Conventional adaptive natural language interfaces and methods for receiving, interpretation, and execution of a user input in a natural language are described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,080, published on March, 2007. The method includes entering a request by the user, receiving and converting the request of the user into text, processing of the text and forming of a response in a form of an output command, converting the output command to an execution command, and outputting the execution command to an additional system and/or subsystems for execution. The method provides the possibility for user communication with the information dialogue system in the natural language. However, the method does not assume user training of the information dialogue system or customizing of the information dialogue system by the user, thereby significantly limiting a scope of tasks which can be solved using the method. The disadvantages of the described solution may further include the possibility for the user to enter requests only in the natural language. At the same time, the user has no possibility to enter the request using a keyboard, as may be necessary.